When Nightmares Attack
by xKuroShimox
Summary: After rescuing Pitch from a tragic fate, Jack proves how much he needs the Nightmare king. The closer they become, the more and more Pitch feels accepted. After regaining his powers, Pitch has some fun with the snow spirit. However, something dark lurks deep within the shadows, that doesn't agree with Pitch's life. Can he help stop this murderous Nightmare? Yaoi, Smut and Fluff! :3
1. Chapter 1- Saved from death

It used to hurt so much. So much that I used to cry out, scream at the top of my voice, and could feel the warm tears slip down my face. Now? Now the pain had just become my life. Numbing my body to the point where the tears dried on my face and stopped. The puddles of tears were the only clue that I had feelings in my cold shell. I had become so hollow. Hollowed out by the nightmare's, the only alibi's I had while fighting the Guardians. My powers, the closest thing I had to a family, are now slashing, tearing, ripping at my flesh and my senses, leaving me in the shadows forever to die. To be forgotten, people to stop believing in me had an effect on me that the Guardians can't even comprehend. If one of them started to fade, they would help and support each other. A 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' type of thing. They had a family and friendship link that I couldn't have with anyone or anything but myself. Those fucking Guardians would never die because of their ties with each other. I will just wither and die now they have put me in this situation. Jack Frost kept invading my head. His cocky attitude and cheeky grin. His perfectly white hair and sapphire eyes had just shuffled its way into my heart over the years. Then he does this to me. Now I know that my feelings are on a one way road. Always going out, but never coming back. Shit! That last hit hurt. That's when I notice the outlined figure of a eighteen year old boy crouched on a ledge. I try to make eye contact, to tell him to piss off, but I'm pretty sure my eyes are just as hollow as my insides. Nothing about me seemed fearful or proud anymore. I pull my eyes away from him and look down at the greyish stone underneath me. Was this really going to be that last thing I saw before I died? I hoped not. But my fate seemed inevitable now. I look back up at the boy, but he's gone. Probably came along to look and show his final bit of mockery before I disintegrate away from the world. Images and sounds have begun to slow and fuzz around me. Is this what it's like? Dying? I see a flash of blue next me and a nightmare horse fall to the floor. What was covering it? Frost? Another flash, and another. After a few seconds, a cool hand is paced under my head, lifting me slightly. I try to focus on the face in front of me and the words coming out of their mouth.

"Pitc- -ay w-h m-" he says, begging it sounds like. I begins to drift in and out of consciousness. With what I think will be my final breath I see white hair, the colour of the glistening snow, and sapphire eyes, filled with so much worry, even more than people in the dark ages. Could it have been? The person I longed to hold in my arms. To kiss on his cold cheeks and luscious lips and the one that is like my missing puzzle piece. To be mine. Jack Frost...?

"You don't understand anything!" Jack screams at me, sending a burst a frost toward me. I manage to deflect it with my nightmare sand. The two colours mix so perfectly together. The icy embrace of the white and the heart pinching touch of the black, merging into one.

"No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" I reply, equally annoyed. I send an attack his way which puts him on the defensive. Our show of power escalates until eventually we are shrouded in a blanket of snow, ice and wind. I watch his every move intently. He looks so lost, ice and snow was his friend was it not? He looked so fascinating, alert and on his toes incase of an attack. I was here to make a deal not to kill him. I notice the silence that has crept up on us and how nervous it was making him.

"To not be believed in..." The shroud begins to clear and I walk toward him slightly. My feelings start to get the better of me and I let out a bit more emotion than I planned. "To long for a family." I continue, begging for him to listen to my cries of pain. To get some other emotion than hate. There's a look of compassion on the young boys face as he listens.

"All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong." I explain, holding out my hand signalling to him. Our eyes lock for some time. Even he knows that this is a true connection between us, weather he likes it or not. It was nice to know that. To know the one person that I wanted to be close to shared something with me.

"We don't have to be alone, Jack." This isn't a trick, I want to make sure he knows that this is going to be a proper offer and I won't hurt him as soon as his guards down. I keep my face as calm and compassionate as I can. The more believable I am, the more he'll believe me.

"I believe in you. And I know children will too." I continue

"In me?" He asks, the sound in his voice showing that this is what he truly wants. His face twisting into so many different emotions. Confusion, fear, thought... Hope. He was seriously considering the offer! A point I didn't think I was possible for me to reach.

"Yes! Look at what we can do!" I gesture to a fantastical ice and nightmare 'sculpture' that was created when Jack attacked me. "What goes together better than cold and dark?" I question, knowing that was a combination made in heaven.

Jack looks at the fractured reflections of me and him cast in the icy sculpture. Even he has to admit, we look pretty good, side by side. Together.

"We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-" I get slightly caught up and and so much emotion into my speech that I'm scared he might walk away from me. But I had to prove my point.

"Pitch black...?" Jack interrupts, turning to face me. I start to realise how this looks and have to clarify.

"And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us." I smirk, keeping my offer high and proud. Jack stares at me, considering the offer.

"No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want." Jack turns and walks away from me. No, no.. That's not the answer I wanted! My offer was slipping and Jack was falling through my fingers.

"Now, for the last time, leave me alone." He spits. I cant help but look confused and hurt. Then my eyes flame with anger. I made myself vulnerable, and Jack rejected me.

"Very well. You want to be left alone? Done. But first..." I grit my teeth in anger. I reach into my cloak to pull out to pull out the fucking little fairy.

"Baby Tooth!" He exclaims, charging forward. There's terror in Baby Tooth's eyes. Haha, I loved to see that feeling etched and carved into peoples faces. To feel it though, to feel it was something totally spectacular. She squeaks as I clench her tight with my fist.

"The staff, Jack!" I demand.

Jack settles and the winds and snow subsides around us.

"You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over. And I'll let her go." I offer my next deal, the evil glint returning to my eyes.

"Don't give it to him!" The fairy twitters, begging him not to give up his weapon. It struggles to get loose, but I only tighten my grip. She can hardly breathe. I smirk at the mere look on my rivals face, Jack has no choice. He hands over the staff and I can't help but twirl it in triumph.

"Alright, now let her go." Jack reminds. Ha! He thought that deal was truthful?! After what he's just done? He was still slightly idle, even at his age.

"No. You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!" I growl. Baby Tooth squirms until she's finally able to peck me in the hand with her beak. I cant help but shriek. That fucking little- in my anger I throw her in the air and down into the mouth of a crevasse.

"No!" Jack cries out. He's clearly enraged at what he's seeing. I'll teach him for rejecting me! I lift the staff, and break it over my knee, cracking it in two. Light explodes from the staff and terror comes into Jack's eyes, clutching his chest as if in pain.

I send a burst of Nightmare sand, blasting him and slamming him into the iceberg wall behind him. As the ice cracks, he comes loose and falls forward into the chasm below.

I look down into the ice fissure chuckling and throw the broken shards of Jack's staff down into the crevasse and casually walk away, disappearing on the horizon.

The pain I must've caused him that day... I was angry, upset and confused all at the same time from his rejection. I just wanted to show him how much he'd hurt me. But I think I might've hurt him too much. I can never say how sorry I am for all the days of pain.

I can feel my brain pounding against my skull. Feeling comes back to my fingertips as I feel the soft fabrics of... Bandages covering my stomach. I-I'm alive? I crack open my eyes, but I'm flooded with light, so I'm forced to blink quite a few times. Eventually, I'm able to see my surroundings. A red and gold room. It seemed to be made for comfort and warmth... Not particularly my taste, too Christmassy. Oh great. Now I know where I fucking am. The crackling from the fire reaches my ears and I notice the blanket over me. No restraints, no guards... Nothing? I try to stand, but am too weak and tired to do so. That'll be why then...

"Finally awake?" A familiar teens voice asks. My eyes drift to the snow spirit of fun, sitting in a chair in the corner.

"J-jack?" I manage to stammer. My throat was so horse from all the earlier screaming.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you Pitch. I didn't think not being believed in would take that effect on you. After all it didn't with me, but I never was. If I knew I would've never let it happen. I'm so sorry." He deeply apologises. He walks over to me and puts a hand on my head and presses his forehead against mine. H-he was being honestly serious. He was so soft to the touch. It was nice to finally be touched by him in affection, not in a heated fight.

"Isn't the fire bothering you Jack? Leave if you have to." I whisper soothingly to him. Instead of leaving he turns the fire out and returns to my side.

"I'm staying here. I was the reason for this to happen so I'm going to fix it... But I'm really tired. I've been awake, waiting for you, for two days." He tells me. I feel a pang at my heart. That was affection I've never been given before. He places his cool head on the sofa near my chest and, almost instantly, falls asleep. I carefully put a hand on his head and smooth his hair, falling back asleep next to the person that I've dreamt of having moments like this with.

I was woken by the light, cool air of Jacks breath on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. For something so cold, I've never felt warmer inside. I notice his delicate hands gripping my cloak so tightly that his nails could've gone through the materials. The contorted look on his face proved that he was having a nightmare. Suddenly, his eyes spring open and he takes a deep inhale, clinging onto me tighter. I could feel both of his hands on my chest. So smooth and cool.

"This is what you get for sleeping next to me." I tell him as he calms down. That terrified face looked so good on him. The last time I saw him like this was when I snapped his staff. Something I regret doing now because of the pain that caused... But the look of worry and fear on his face, that beautiful face...

"No, I've been having the same nightmare for three days now." Jack answers, after he'd calmed down.

"Well it must be something horrible. There was so much fear laced in with that anyone would think you'd killed someone." I reply. I really wanted to run my hands through his hair and stroke his fears away, but he probably thought that weird so I resisted the urge. He looks me dead in the eyes and I see a certain type of saddened mist over his sapphire orbs.

"I keep dreaming that I'm going to lose you! That the nightmares will kill you. That's why I've been getting Jamie to tell his friends that your back and stronger. To fear you again and believe in you again!" He tells me. My emotions were just being overwhelmed. He went against the Guardians and went out of his way just for me? Fuck it! Sitting up I take his hands in mine and look his in the eyes, so deeply I could've been looking into his very soul.

"You'll never lose me Jack Frost. Some form or another I will and always will be here." I assure, lightly pressing a finger against his forehead. However, before I had chance to pull away, he takes hold of my hand and starts to pull it toward his chest, kissing my fingertips on the way. He flattens my hand against his chest above his heart.

"And you'll always be here too." He tells me, blushing slightly. I look at him for a second, completely bewildered. I scan over his facial features to check for any signs of a lie or joke. None. The only thing was his face alternating to how awkward the situation had become for him. I can fix that. I lean toward him and kiss him full on his luscious lips. He leans into me, merges with me in a way. He pushes me into the back of the sofa, while putting a knee on either side of my legs. His cool hands link with mine, tangling together to a point where there was no separating. Ice particles begin to spread around us as Jack struggles to contain his powers and emotions. I manage to pull my hands away from his icy grip and slide them under his hoodie and onto his soft skin. His hands snake around my neck as I feel his tongue trace over my bottom lip, begging entrance. I part my lips slightly and feel the velvet slip into my mouth, licking and tasting every inch of it. He pulls away slightly, beckoning my tongue to follow. There is the slightest parting between our lips as our tongues circle each other. I could've sworn I felt someone's presence appear in the shadows behind us, but I don't take much notice. Mine and Jacks eyes were closed, enjoying the moment too much to care about anything else. I should've stopped when I thought someone was there. But I didn't. Now it's just turned embarrassing.

"Jack Frost! What have you been telling the childr-" the familiar voice of an annoying bastard bunny interrupts our moment. Jack pulls away and sits up instantly.

"Bunny!" He exclaims. I turn to face the fury guardian as he eyes me up and down.

"You soon healed!" He growls at me.

"Hard to rest with the smell of rotten eggs around." I sneer. That disrespectful bunny needed a lesson teaching to him. A little bit of hate wouldn't hurt the 'hard' carrot lover.

"Why you little-!" He threatens, pulling out a boomerang, raising it slightly in an attempt to scare me. Jack presses a hand against my mouth. I frown at him slightly, but don't protest. Jack wanted me to stop, so I will.

"Bunny! Put it away and what do you want?" Jack questions. He was so defensive over me, yet still kept his friendship and trust with the rabbit. His face, perfectly lit by the candle light, occasionally flickering, and his jaw line outlined by it.

"What have you been telling those kids?! So many lights are fucking flickering with fear and all of a sudden sadist over there is up to full strength!" Bunny replies, raising his voice slightly, not putting his boomerang away. Right, that's it! That last one drives me over the edge. I push jack onto the sofa and stand up to the guardian.

"You have a problem with me because I threaten the children. Tell me though, in what why do I threaten them? I give them nightmares... It's so life threatening that I've saved more lives than you can count! I do what I do because its the thing I was told to do! In the dark ages I made sure no one left their homes, and if they did they didn't go far, because there are so many things worse than me in this world. So next time you think my heart is black, remember I saved so many lives that would probably add up to more than the amount of eggs you've brought to the surface!" I tell him. His face seemed to drop slightly, knowing I am right. However, he continues to persist!

"Really? Then how come jack had to tell kids to believe in you again?" Bunny tries, smirking.

"Don't even try that. You know the reason! But I can feel the fear in you voice, eyes, body, head. You know, no matter how much you try to deny it, I'm right." I laugh. Bunny opens his mouth to say something, to protest, but nothing comes out. So instead he huffs slightly and walks away. I glare at where he was for a second. I don't know why, just to make sure he'd gone I suppose. The one thing I've noticed though, is that Jack hasn't gotten back up... I look over at him and see him struggling against shadows that have curled around his limbs. I act instantly, clawing, pulling, ripping the shadows off him. I flip him to face me. I begin the panic even more when I see the final trendies of shadows slip into his mouth! His eyes are wide and his body keeps convulsing against him.

"BUNNY!" I cry, desperate for help. A few seconds later, the big eared cotton-tail drags himself around the corner.

"Want to continue our debate?" He says, unenthusiastically.

"Help!" I manage to choke out. He frowns but then sees jack in my arms, dying as the shadows turn his hair black and his eyes a sharp purple.

"What happened?!" Bunny demands.

"I don't know, the nightmares were just... Here! I can't control them!" I stammer. If something wasn't done soon, Jacks precious life would slip through my fingers and I wouldn't be able to stop it.

"I'll go and get the guardians and Jamie, try to stop it or at least slow it down." Bunny instructs. I nod as he bounds down the corridor. Slow it down.. How? I'd have to get it out if his system somehow. I look at his gasping lips.

"I'm so sorry that this happened Jack." I mutter. I press my lips firmly against his, prying his open and sucking. It didn't take long before I felt the nightmare sand exchanging from his mouth and into mine. The texture is so gritty as it touches my tongue and feels like sandpaper as it scratches down my throat. It hurt, but Jack was in a lot more pain than me at the moment. All of my wounds from the previous torture begin opening again and my throat struggled to stay clear. There's was so much sand flowing through me now. I must've swallowed most of it by now. Suddenly the guardians burst in followed by Jamie, Pippa, Claude, -, Cupcake and -. They all run over to me and I part my lips with Jacks. Falling back, I spread across the oak floor, nightmare sand running from the corners of my mouth. The Toothfairy and Sandman kneel next to me, trying to stop my body from shaking by pressing their hands on my chest. I see, from the corner of my eye, Jack crawling, more like dragging, himself over to me. He grips my hand and looks me in the eyes. My vision starts to blur again. I was in this position again. Why again? Why me? A tear escapes from my eye and falls down my cheek, eventually landing on the varnished wood flooring. However, I had jack with me this time. From start to finish.

"Together." He nods to me, weakly. But, theres a power in his voice, a tone that said; were not dying together, but making it through together. I nod at him as best I can.

"Together."

I drag my eyes to the familiar boys face that was now above my own. He was seeing me in a state that a child will never fear. It was disgraceful for him to lay eyes on me when it's not out of fear. He says something to me, but its nothing but muffled noise by now. Then, I see his finger reach for the small pool of nightmare sand by my face. It instantly turns from the dark silver sparkles to a golden glow. It trails back up to my mouth and down my throat. I can't stop my back from arching as the pain seems to stop abruptly.

I woke up on the sofa again. But this time, it had been extended into a temporary double bed. My arms were wrapped around another figure. My bedmate had his hands around me too. I could feel his cold fingers tangled in my hair and on my waist. I could feel mine wrapped in the fabrics of his clothing and on his cool stomach. I crack my eyes open. Dark...ish. I open the fully without a problem. My golden eyes are me by the teens sapphire ones.

"You look beautiful when you sleep. So calm." Jack whispers to me. I smile at him, appreciably.

"How long have you bee awake?" I ask. He snuggles his head into my chest and murmurs into me.

"Not long."

There's a short silence between us. I was just.. Enjoying the moment. A moment that both me and Jack were now able to share, knowing we both had the same feelings for each other. That's why I'm only pulled back to life when he moves away slightly.

"Thank you, Pitch." He says gratefully, "you saved me tonight, twice in fact." He finishes.

"Don't wo-" I begin. However I'm not able to finish because his pale lips press against mine. I close my eyes as our lips work together. I can feel his tongue inside my dried mouth again. Slowly rewetting it.

"I love you ." He mutters into my mouth. I could feel the vibrations from his voice on my tongue.

"I love you too." I reply, continuing the kiss that brought us together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter does contain rape... in a way... I suppose... yeah. I will mark it with ! and in italics on that certain area for those who don't wish to read it. Thank you to everyone who have been reading, reveiwing and favouriting my stories. I will add a thank you notice to all at the end of the story :) xxx**

Yesterday was so... Different. Full of happy moments, funny moments, moments that I'll never forget in my immortal life. I showed a side to the Guardians that I never thought I would've. A side where none of us had to keep our guard up, expecting attack. A side where we could just sit, talk, laugh and enjoy each others company. Jack was snuggled up to me nearly the whole day, wrapped in my cloak. It started that he just tried to portray it as close friendship when the Guardians asked, but eventually he told them the truth. That we were together... That sentence... How I've longed for it to come from his lips. Now, I was in the guest room of Norths workshop. I look into the mirror. The reflection was still something that amazed me and made me wonder about myself. I've heard the Guardians speak of their past lives, before they were Santa, Sandman, Bunnymund, Toothina and Jack. So... I must've been, right? That's what made me stare at my pale grey face and jet black hair and blackened lips. Who was I before? I stare intently into my own gold eyes before pulling myself away and walking toward the bed. On my travel over the soft carpet, that smooths my bare feet, I undo my robe and let it slide off my shoulders and onto the floor. I unbuckle my belt to my trousers and drop that too. I hear a quiet wolf whistle from the shadows by the curtain. I instantly lift my head and watch the figure come toward me, tugging his hoodie over his head a throwing it carelessly to the floor. The moonlight gives his skin a type of shimmering glow that just made him even more mystical and desirable. His hands press against my stomach and stay there for a while.

"Why is you breathing getting heavier Pitch?" He questions mockingly. I can't help but widen my eyes a little.

"Why are you becoming so hard, Jack?" I smirk. He gives me a 'you know why' look and drops to his knees in front of me. Slowly, and teasingly, he slides my trousers down my legs and to my ankles.

"You can't talk." He replies, pressing a hand slightly under my cock, separated just by the cloth of my pants. But, naturally, I wasn't letting him get the first slice if fun. I take hold of his hair and pull him up to my face. I look into his eyes and watch him wince in pain. Although it hurt, it looked as if the little snow spirit liked it rough. I bite his lip slightly, tasting some blood trickle into my mouth. While he's enjoying the pain, I slide my hands down and unbuckle his belt. Then I hitch his legs up and lie him on the bed. I tug off his trousers, but leave his pants on. I can't help but smirk as I lie over him and continue to attack his soft lips and tender neck. Slowly, I begin to rub my hips against his and he can't resist but do the same. As we grind against each other I can feel us both becoming harder and harder, knowing that there is only a small piece of fabric separating us from undeniable pleasure.

"P-pitch... Please... S-stop t-teasing." He begs, between pants and kisses. I grind against him harder and he starts to moan so loud that even my kisses can't stop him. His back arches and his chest presses against mine. I can feel the damp seep through his pants and onto mine.

"Already Jack? We haven't even seen all of each other yet." I smirk, looking into his misty sapphire eyes. He can only pant at his release. Looks like it'll be my turn again. I begin to crawl my way down to his groin, but his hands grip my shoulders and flip me, pinning me to the bed.

"Oh no, it's your turn to come for me! I'm going to make you scream my name so loud you can't breath." He tells me, darkly. Wow... I liked his darker side. So demanding and controlling. But all the while he was snaking down and peeling off my pants I couldn't help but think what I'd like to do to that perfect body of his. Pleasure it? Watch it? Abuse it? There were so many options for just one night. But hopefully I would have more than one chance. After all we were together. I can't help but gasp as I'm pulled back into reality by Jacks cold lips wrapping around my cock. I feel the cold flesh move up and down my hard on and I can't help but shudder at the pleasure. His tongue flicks and swirls around my cock in his mouth and the temperature drop just made it even more pleasurable. A lot quicker than I thought, I'm coming in his mouth. He pulls away, wiping the white from the the corners of his lips into his mouth. He stands from kneeling looking at me, slightly mockingly.

"O-ok, s-shut up. That's n-not fair. Temp-reture drop." I pant. His hands rest at the sides of my head and his knees at the sides of my legs. However, he is suddenly forced to look back as his pants are ripped from him!

"Yours I believe?" He questions. I look past him to see the shadows curling and shifting. My powers were back? Why not try them out now... To break them in? I smirk as I command the shadows to curl around Jacks wrists and ankles. His hands are forced behind his back, resting at the bottom of his spine and his legs are pried apart. He is caught mid air, eyes wide and staring at my every move. Examining me in a way. I stoop down slightly and curl my arms around his hips. Flicking my tongue over the tip of his cock, I listen to his cries of pleasure. So enjoyable to listen to.. I wrap my lips around his erection and the shadows stroke it as I move back and forth. More shadows come to my call and trail over Jacks body, lightly touching him. I look up and see his eyes close and his head roll back, moaning in pleasure. I move quicker and before long, I feel the cum slip down my throat. I stand straight again after swallowing the pleasure and look into his lustful eyes. I trace my tongue over his chest and around his nipples. Afterwards I make the shadows bring his face down to mine.

"You can control the shadows again then?" He pants. I simply nod and press his lips with mine kissing him passionately. The sun peaks up through the window causing us both to cover our eyes from the sudden light. I'm forced to curl the shadows around me slightly. I hear the machines in the workshop begin to warm up and Jack looks over to me.

"It's the first day of winter." He reminds me. Reluctantly, I order the shadows to release him. He lands lightly to the floor and lands on his feet.

"Fine." I spit, my lip curling while he shuffles back into his trousers. He grabs his staff and makes for the door. But before he leaves, he uses his staff to boost him up slightly and kisses me. He smiles at me as he leaves, his hoodie in his hand. A few seconds later I see him zooming outside, being carried with the wind and through the portal to the many different countries and cities. Before it closes I hear him exclaim happily, "SNOW DAYYYY!" I chuckle at his child like charms

I was waiting for Jacks return, but I started to get bored being interrogated by the other guardians that are still in Norths workshop. It wasn't Easter or Christmas so those two were still here, but tooth had returned to her palace to collect more teeth and Sandman was in another country spreading good dreams to the children. I sink into the shadows and teleport to another area, flitting with the shadows. I arrive in Japan and watch the golden sands swirl and curl around me. I can't resist but raise a finger and corrupt just one dream. The power surge I receive when the nightmare horse comes trotting toward me. I corrupt another, and then another. Oh it feels so good! Suddenly, two hands smooth over me and wrap around my stomach and chest. Jacks head rests on my shoulder.

"What are you doing Pitch?" He whispers into my ear. I roll my head toward him. That husky voice, oh how I loved it!

"Nothing, dear Jack." I murmur, completely forgetting about the three dreams I'd converted into nightmares.

"It doesn't look like it... Why doesn't my gorgeous nightmare go back to Norths workshop and stay out of trouble?" He flatters, kissing my jaw line slightly. I nod slightly and, after kissing me properly on the lips, he moves away to continue spreading winter. I sink back into the shadows, my nightmare horses following me. The kisses still surprised me. To think, just a week ago I would never have thought to reach this status with my secret pleasure. I slip through the shadows and back into Norths workshop, past the idle Guardians and into my temporary room. I fall back onto the bed and open my cloak slightly, my fingers brushing against my cool chest. I close my eyes and stare into the darkness enclosed in my eyelids.

_**! **__Just then, I start to feel a tug at my trousers, which are slid down my legs along with my pants! I look down and see Jack holding my cock, hungrily. _

_"Back already?" I question, frowning slightly. However, the frown is wiped off my face as his tongue causes my cock to erect. I feel my panting become heavier and a warmth move down to my crotch. "Shouldn't you still be on your duties?" I ask, the words only just forming. I don't receive an answer, but his eyes show exactly what's going on. The familiar black glint and evil grin etching into his face proves that it's not Jack, and if he is, has been taken over by nightmares. Suddenly, before I can move, shadows grip my wrists and pin me to the bed. The thing imitating Jack crawls up toward me, the shadows prying my mouth open, and forces his cock into my mouth whilst swallowing my own. He keeps fucking my mouth, over and over again. It starts to hurt and it feels like the skin in my throat is being grated away. Finally, his cum slips down my throat, assuring me of his climax. I wanted to reject it, to spit it out, but he won't let me. But the tortures not over yet, he keeps attacking my cock, making sure he got something it return. I didn't want to cum, I wanted to save it for Jack, but I can't hold it in. The thing over me grins wickedly and moves away. I want the torture that started to get more and more pleasurable was over, but I should know better. The shadows flip me over and the imitation slides his cock into me. He starts to gain speed and hit my spot harder and faster each time. I feel a shudder of unwanted pleasure and I cum again__**!**_

He moves away from me and laughs manically as he sinks into the shadows, leaving me curled up on the bed. Was... was I just... Raped?! I grip the soft sheets in my fingers and wrap them around me, traumatized at what just happened. I close my eyes so tightly that they might not ever open again. I want to forget that. Forget the horrible unwanted bliss. Did this mean I had betrayed Jack? No! I can't... It wasn't intentional. But no matter how much I want to shut it away, to deny what had just happened, I know it'll never leave me. I can't lie here the rest of my life though. I get up, grab my clothes and rush to the bathroom. I turn the shower dial and feel the water drops against my skin. Washing away the evidence will help in away, but it won't wash away the memories. I fall to my knees, the water soaking my hair. I can't hold back the tears anymore. They fall and mix with the fresh shower water. After my shower has ended, I use the shadows to wrap my robe around me again and slowly walk in the darkened area of the workshop.

"Pitch. Why not come talk with us?" North asks, invitingly and joyfully. I ignore him, keeping my head low and sticking to the shadows. I can't help but think about how many more rouge shadows must be out there, after me...


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys :) Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been lived with my grandparents for a week, 'cause my parents have been away for their anniversary, and theres absolutely NO Wifi :S Ah well I'm back now ;) I must warn you, there is slight rape in this chapter... again :/ but not as bad as the last chapter. I'm not putting a warning on because I don't know whether you guys would class it as rape, but it gets slightly obvious when it is anyway so don't say I didn't say anything. Thanks for reading you guys x All thank you notices will be added at the end of the story :***

A few hours must've passed since I went for my walk. I was now sitting outside, in the cold snowy blizzard my robes occasionally getting caught in the wind and shifting around me. I hadn't realized how long I'd been out here, not even when the pain of my body temperature dropping hit me. I saw a figure flying toward me. A familiar teen, with perfect white hair and blue frosted hoodie. It had never occurred to me that I'll be more suspicious when Jack approached me. He lands and slows, his footprints imprinting in the snow. The Guardians must've contacted him because the worried look on his face was for me. I turn my head away and cause opaque black sand to form a small wall between us.

"Pitch...?" He questions, a tint of pain in his voice. To think that I was denying my true love like this. After all the time I've waited to have him and now...? But the look on the imitation of Jack as he...

"Tell me you love me." I beg, tears threatening to fall. I was supposed to be the one that supported him because of the age difference, but that would be a one sided relationship.

"What's happened?" He questions, worry drowning his voice.

"Please, Just say it!" I cry.

"I love you Pitch! I can't ever stop loving you! You are the yin to my yang and my gorgeous nightmare. So please tell me what's wrong because its starting to scare me!" He assures me. I let the sand fall and my legs buckle. I begin to fall toward the soft snow, but he catches me. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and cry till my eyes sting. He takes hold of my hand and entwines his fingers with mine.

"You see this? How the two colours of our skin contrast so beautifully that they merge?" He asks me, holding our hands up to me. I nod, wondering at what his precious voice and description was getting at. "I will never let this colour end. That's a promise and I will always keep my devotion to that promise." He continues, so much truth in his voice he could use it as an effective weapon.

"I promise as well. No shadows or frost particles will stop me from loving you." I reply, squeezing his hand in reassurance. I feel his lips kiss me softly on my own and I return it. However, my system starts to shut down as my core temperature drops dramatically.

"C'mon lets get you back inside." Jack urges, letting me use him to counter the weight can't carry. His eyes caress mine in a way, ridding away the emptiness in my eyes.

My eyes were so sore and stung so much when they were open, but the pain subsided when they were closed. It made sense to close them, but every time my eyes shut for longer than five seconds, Jack shakes me to make sure I'm still awake and with him. The thermometer in my mouth would be removed every so often and checking to make sure my core temperature was rising. There must've be at least seven blankets wrapped around me, all on top of a thick quilt.

"Don't you think this is just a bit _too_ excessive?" I ask him when he returns, two hot water bottles in his hands.

"Really? Do you think? I just want to make you feel better." Jack pouts. I don't particularly like being smothered, but to see his face like that forced me to accept it this once.

"Fine, carry on." I reply, rolling my eyes slightly. He leans toward me and tucks the in more, his lips brushing softly against mine. They were a lot more caring and caressed my lips, unlike the unemotional... thing last night. His touch assured me. However when he added another kiss and then another. It reminded me too much of that night. He can control himself around me and I with him, so when he sees the terrified look being etched into my face, he stops.

"Night Pitch." He smiles warmly, knocking the light switch and walking from the room. The dark put a slight tinge of fear in my head. It was the place that I was made for, to lurk in, to spread fear to others in, but now I had some unnatural fear in me.

I have been awake for about three hours now and I had past the point of sleep. The machines of the workshop have shut down and all is silent, that didn't really help my situation. I raise from the bed and walk through the bedroom door, only making slight noise from the door creaking. I pad through the different corridors and work rooms, looking for something to calm my fear. I feel slight pain in my side, which I pass off as cramp. Continuing to walk the corridors, the pain grows. I cry out in pain as my body throws itself forward. I grip the railing in front of me and clench it, suffering from the sudden pain in my stomach and head. It was like something was inside me, trying to find a way out, spreading through my body causing me more pain. And then it subsides. I breath out and rest my forehead on the bar.

**We don't want you here**

**To spread our fear**

**Your lover's, Jack Frost**

**Life is cost**

**Go spread this news**

**So you are not accused **

**For we won't wait**

**To commit their tragic fate**

**The people around you **

**Will go too**

**You'll suffer this life alone**

**Which is the thing you've always known**

**We don't want you in control**

**So we'll crush your soul **

**The Guardians taking the death toll**

A voice echoes in my head, twisting words into a sickening rhyme. As if the words had been timed, someone cries out from the upper floors. However, it sounded slightly different than pained or agonised.

"Ah, Pitch!" Jacks pleasured voice cries out. I feel my eyes widen in realisation at what might be going on. I use the shadows to drop through a hole in the floor which takes me straight to Jacks room. From the darkened shadows I observe the scene. Exactly what I thought was happening. This time I was being imitated. The other 'me' was lustfully sucking Jacks luscious, erect cock. The shadows pinned him to the bed as he thoroughly enjoyed the blowjob. Jack wouldn't have known any better. There was no suspicious behaviour and the use of shadows would've been natural for me. I clench my fists and dive for the imitation, forcing him off Jacks erection. I pin it to the floor by its hands. It was incredibly unnerving, looking at someone that seemed like my mirror reflection. It cackles at me and sinks through the floor. Standing up, I gather black sand around me, cautiously awaiting its attack. However, no attack follows. Instead I see it flit past the window in a shroud of darkness and past the snowy mountains. I turn to see Jack, with widened eyes, looking lost in the crumpled covers. Tears begin to trickle down his face as I stand at the foot of the bed.

"I didn't know." He sobs, looking at me hopelessly. I rush to his side and embrace him in a hug, his face burying into my chest and I feel his tears dampen my skin.

"I'm not angry at you and by no means do I blame you. It seems not all the shadows would like to play apart of my life anymore and would much rather destroy it." I tell him, as assuringly as I can whilst explaining the truth. He looks up at me, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight and his tears like crystals.

"I love you Pitch." He cries.

"I love you too." I reply, kissing him on the forehead, "Now you should really try to get some sleep." I continue, lying him down and pulling the covers up to his neck.

"Please don't leave." He begs, his lip quivering slightly. My heart skips a beat at the look of pure fear and shear need in his voice. I've never felt this accepted before, for who I am and my nature. I smile warmly at him and nod, lying next to him. He snuggles close to me and I wrap my arms around him, protectively. After a few minuets, my senses are overtaken by darkness and I fall into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTICE: Okay, so for the people that have read, following, favourited my story 'Let Me Believe in You' I am adding another chapter soon. I had a fair few people PM me asking to add onto it and I think a couple of reveiws too so I decided to begin working on another bit. However, the progress is... very slow... so I'm sorry if it's not up in the next week, but it shouldn't take any longer than two weeks. Thanks again guys xx**

Darkness surrounded me as I opened my eyes. Me and Jack fell asleep only two hours ago at most. My arms are wrapped around the younger and he snuggles closely to my chest. This was my fault. If I never came back and accepted my romantic attachment with the boy, none of the Guardians would be in this mess. But now it has gone past the point of leaving, I needed to stay to protect them. Just to think about a month ago my head was twisted into different ways I could brutally kill them, now they were the top priority of my protection. So much has changed because of the cold and dark relationship, some of the things causing more bad than good. Why do I seem to bring bad things with me where ever I go? It's started to get tiring and boring. Suddenly, a quiet knock sounds at our bedroom door. The shadows curl around the door handle and open it, guiding the visitor inside. It's Tooth. She seems shocked at first, seeing me and Jack together. In bed. Naked. It's not like she could see anything but our torsos anyhow. But, ignoring that, she seemed to settle and the only noise being the light breathing from Jack seemed to comfort her in a way.

"Come with me." She whispers, pointing to the darkened corridor. I peel the covers from my skin and the shadows envelope me, my robe covering my bare skin. I follow her all the way to the tooth palace. The thousands of fairies flitting around makes an amazing sound. A sounds that you would expect glitter to make as it falls through the air... I've been spending too much time with the Guardians. She leads me toward the pillar of teeth. This was where I first attack the group. I look up at a pillar with good rims. I can't help but see myself standing up there, shouting down to the Guardians below, threatening them. The fairy, who was now fluttering happily and peacfully infront of me, was collapsed on the floor from how weak the nightmares had made her.

"Don't worry about the past. You are trusted now." Tooth smiles warmly, obviously sensing my revisit to the past. I smile back her in thanks. She turns away for a couple of seconds and then turns back, holding a gold plated box.. Like the one I taunted and gave Jack.

"I heard that you can't remember your past. Just press your hand against the top when your ready and it'll open your past life, if you would like to that is." She explains to me, putting her hands on my shoulders for reassurance. I nod at her, understandingly.

"Thank you." I smile, appreciatively as I sink into the shadows.

I look down at the box. The fire plays with the dim light across my cheeks and clothes, as well as Jacks sleeping form across from me. I didn't light the fire, it was already ablaze when I got here, but it might start affecting Jack so I'll turn it off soon. He was so mesmerizing, how his body lay, his head on his arm which is stretched to the top of the bed and his other hand close to his mouth, and the sheets draped over him. He looked so alone and lost in in the sheets. Without me realizing, his eyes must've opened because his perfectly blue eyes were watching me. I reach over to him and stroke his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Go back to sleep Jackie." I whisper softly. His eye catch the gold glint in my hand and he seems to jolt slightly.

"I'm here if you need me." He reminds me, reassuringly, nodding toward the box. I nod back at him. He knows what it feels like and from what he's told me, he found it difficult, especially since no one knew and was there for him at the time. That cold crevace that I caused him to fall down... But that was in the past and I was here for him now. No matter how much I want to forget the past pain I've cause the boy, I know it'll never go so now I can only hope he forgives me and that my love will make up for it. He grips my wrist and pulls me swiftly toward him. Our lips meet and we share a very tasteful and passionate kiss. He lifts the covers up and wraps them around us.

"I love you." He breathes.

"I love you too." I reply, pressing my forehead against his. I drift back off to sleep in the comforting arms of my lover and mine around him.

I'm woken the next morning by a wet tickle at my earlobe, followed by a very light bite and then it trails down my neck and into my chest. I feel a hand pressed against the bulge in my pants and the tongue responsible for the earlier pleasure circling my nipples. I crack my eyes open and look down at Jack who is enjoying pleasuring me in my sleep. Eventually his eyes connect with mine and he stops.

"Awh!" He moans, pouting slightly. He sits up and crosses his arms, sulking

"What are you doing?" I ask him, perfectly confused, looking up at him and his bright eyes.

"I was trying to see how hard I can make you before you wake up... Maybe even..." He smirks, looking at me in a way that showed how dirty his mind was this morning.

"Horny today Jackie?" I question. He shy's away slightly, proving my point. "Whoever said I was awake anyhow? What does being awake look like? If it's having your eyes open, then I can't be awake." I tell him, shutting my eyes again, giving him the chance he wanted. His tongue moves back to my nipples and his hand slides down and into my pants, stroking my cock slightly. I move under his touch slightly, it's strange being sexually blissed with my eyes closed. I can't see the next move to come. However, I feel him stop and freeze in position, his tongue resting on my chest. I buck into his hand slightly, trying to urge him on, but nothing happens. I open my eyes and look at his eyes, widened with fear, staring at the other side of the room. I follow his line of sight to see a pair of golden glaring eyes, piercing through the darkened shadows. Slowly, I move away from Jack and slip out of the bed, the shadows clothing me instantly. Carefully, I tread across the room and the eyes follow me, glaring at me. I can't help but feel slightly anxious in this situation. Feeling the soft fabric of the curtain brushing along my fingertips, I grip it and yank it open, Jumping into the shadows myself. Me and Jack finally get to set eyes on the thing that has been trying to hurt and kill us. I can't help but gasp as the shadows clear away. My jaw drops slightly and my eyes widen. Jack seems to have caught onto this because he turns to me and asks about the person stadning infront of us. I wouldn't expect him to know. I don't think he even existed when this person was around.

"Hello Pitch." The invader of mine and Jack's room smirks. That voice, that irritating voice awoke memories that I had long since burried into the back of my head. Jack's voice enters my head again and I look down at him. He looks petrified. The fear inside me doesn't help the situation either.

"Pitch, who is he?" Jack questions for the thrid time, his voice and body trembling.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys ;) I wanted a few sweet moments between Pitch and Jack time and I hope it made yah go awh :) Also I've been having some terrible writers block recently so sorry if this chapters not as detailed as my others. I haven't started the next one yet, I'm about to know though so hopefully won't be too late on the uploading xx Thanks people x**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!: Soon, I am going to begin my Jack Frost cosplay, ready for London ComicCon in October. I will try to geth this story finished in time, but I don't want to rush it because it'll take toll on the chapters. I'm sorry if I'm a bit all over the place over the next couple of months, but please have patience. I'm determind this story WILL be finished! Until then, enjoy the ending to the cliffhanger that I know ya'll have been dying for ;)**

Not many people knew about my second half, actually I don't think anyone knew. It wasn't written in any book, any website and certainly wasn't in any ledgens. When that brat Nightlight tried to kill me, apart of me was torn away. After I got out of the hell hole I was trapped in, that part of me was left behind. I thought that the moon beams must've killed it off because I didn't see it again. What I do know is that it gave me endless pain and torture, thinking that the body it came from, it's master, was powerless. Like anyone would've, I suppose, it took its advantage. But not many shadows were with it, so it lost pretty easily. I over powered it. It liked to call itself a name in some old forgotten magic language.

"Pitch?!" Jack repeats himself, begging for information.

"That... _Thing_ likes to call itself Khreel. Its a small fragment of me. Who I _used_ to be in the dark ages." I explain to him, his hands gripping my arm slightly. The demonic creature cackles.

"And what a spirit you _used_ to be, destroying hopes and dreams, crushing people's sanity in the palm of your hand. So many _feared_ you, humans and other spirits alike. Others looked up to you. However, you _never_ harmed one single child. You were weak in that sense. Now look at you, barely struggling to stay noticed and using your enemies to stay gasping on the face of the Earth. More and more shadows are following me, we will eventually overpower you Pitch... Not bad for a small fragment." It smirks wickedly at me. His eyes are drawn to Jack. "Why do you clinging to him so? You look like a lost child. Pathetic! However," he begins the stream of insults, shifting with shadows. He appears behind Jack on the bed. "You're not bad in_ other aspects_." Khreel smirks, his fingers playing over Jacks skin, heading down under the sheets. I lunge forward and force him close to the window. I throw shadows toward him but he steps, swiftly, out of the way. The shadows cause the window to smash, glass fragments scattering everywhere.

"We'll meet again soon, Pitch." He smirks, stepping through the window and falling out of sight. I move to Jack and embrace him tightly in my arms.

"P-pitch, I'm fine." He stammers at my sudden tight grip.

"That monstrosity has _no_ right to touch you." I growl, protectively and pulling Jacks head to my chest. His hair was so soft in between my fingers. How he looks up at me in this moment melts my heart and senses, his perfect sapphire eyes peering up at me over the black fabrics of my robes. His bare skin was cold against my other hand. When did he put pants back on though?

"What happened, what was noise?" North questions, the other Guardians bursting into our room.

"Crickey!" Bunnymund exclaims when he sees the broken window. Well that's what he tried to cover it up as. Really he was shocked to see me and Jack entwined like we are, Jacks clearly visible chest against me. I can't help but roll my eyes slightly at the rabbits comment.

"Have you...?" Tooth prompts conversation, subtlety signalling to the golden tooth box.

"Not yet." I reply.

"Then what was all the noise?" Tooth asks, curiously and slightly alerted. However, Bunny has to bring up an unneeded subject.

"Oh Christ you weren't-" he sighs, disgusted at the thought.

"Why you little-" I growl. Why did mine and Jacks love life have to concern the fluff ball anyhow?! However, Jack presses a finger on my lips, hushing me.

"We'll explain it later, I think now we should get some rest and then me and Pitch will clean up the glass." Jack explains, his cool finger still against my darkened lips. I can't resist it anymore. Ever so slowly and lustfully, I trace my tongue up his finger to the tip and then take half of it in my mouth, pressing my teeth down lightly. Jack turns to me and smiles whilst a hot blush spreads over his cheeks. His finger was so cold and felt so smooth to roll my tongue over.

"Bloody hell." Bunny mutters, quickly leaving the room by hopping out of the door. Well he did bring the subject up.

"Anything you can do about this Sandy?" North asks, looking down at the small golden spirit. Sandy has a look of intent thought on his face. Eventually, he is forced to shrug his shoulders, a small question mark forming from sand above his head.

"Brilliant! So until we have a plan, this thing can imitate any of us and most likely kill us!" Bunny fumes, pacing across the room slightly.

"Weren't you listening Kangaroo?!" I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Don't even start that! Did you tell him to say that?!" Bunnymund exclaims, looking furiously at Jack.

"It'll be easy to tell if he's impersonating one of you. His eyes will be black and some form of shadows will follow him. It's me that will be difficult to tell apart." I re-explain, ignore Bunny's short, unacknowledged outburst. Jacks slams against me, wrapping his arms around me tightly and his cool breaths touching my skin, as he buries his head into the fabrics of my robe. I'm shocked at the sudden move at first, but I comfort him and place my hand on his hand, softly caressing his tousles of hair. I understand that he must be worried about the event's to come and the threat at my life, but my snowflake has to be strong for me because seeing him happy and well gives me strength to fight and defend.

"We keep security cameras up and yetis around building." North assures me.

"Some of my fairies will patrol the are corridors too." Tooth adds.

"And some of of the warrior eggs will guard the entrance and exits." Bunny finishes. I look at the four standing together in front of me and Jack. However, Jack pulls away from me and stands with the Guardians.

"We are here to protect you Pitch. No matter what happened before or in the future. It's the here and now that counts." Jack nods at me. A proud and reassuring smirk on his face. He was a child at heart I know that, but he had a lot of knowledge up there in that wondrous head of his. I often wonder what his life was like before, his feelings and family... the one thing I've never had the priverlage to experience all those memories and feelings. But, I don't think about it as much anymore, barely at all, because I have Jack. Would he prefer his original life to this one? But, I would never ask him to make that decision, family or lover.

"You are important addition to team and apart of family, Pitch." North tells me, signaling to the guardians.

"Thank you. This is a family that I plan to protect from any evil that I have caused to attack. Or any great for that matter." I reply, standing up in front of them.

**Thanks for reading guys ;) Hope it was ok. Please give feed back and feel free to PM me xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOITCE, PLEASE READ!: I'm back again! :D I don't think it's been that long...has it? Anywho, what would you guys think about a song fic for Pitch and Jack? Please comment Yeah or not and if ya think it would be a good idea, please feel free to suggest a song xx tar guys**

It's been three days now and I've had absolutely no sleep. It is really starting to take its toll on me now. I feel so weak and I constantly need to be supported by my nightmares, even the simple task of walking up stairs became a marathon. My eyelids feel so heavy, but even if I could sleep I refuse to because I need to protect the Guardians and Jack. The shadows would occasionally whisper to me, telling me that I wont be able to protect or fight in my condition. They... We're right. As soon as I admit this to myself, my legs buckle and I feel my knees hit the wooden floor. The world seems to turn in slow motion at this point as I fall forward to the floor. The colours mix and blur infront of me and, eventually, my face presses against the cool slats of wood. The nightmares and shadows disperse around me and spread across the room to give me privacy in my sleep. My eyes drag themselves closed and I slip into sweet slumber.

I wake to feel soft sheets at my waist and a plump pillow under my head. The sheets are warm and comfortable under my bare back and the cool air brushes against my torso. Stretching and yawning I sit up in mine and Jacks bed. The curtains are drawn closed and no sunlight is rushing in through the gaps at the side. How long had I been asleep? I look down to my right and see Jack breathing shallowly in his peaceful sleep. However, I shudder slightly as I notice my robes wrapped tightly around him. He looks so sexy. I stiffen slightly, trying not to gasp. He, ever so quietly, mutters my name in the most pleasured voices I've ever heard. I wonder what he was dreaming about... I lift the sheets and slip under. My head comes close to his waist and I carefully get ontop of him. I spread apart the two parts of the robes soft fabrics and slide his pants down slightly. An erection? While he's asleep?

"What are you dreaming about Jackie?" I mutter, smirking and slowly licking up his member. After a few rotations around his luscious cock with my tongue, I slowly begin I take it in my mouth. It'd been a while since me and Jack had fully been able to enjoy each others touches and pleasures. Well, he _was_ asleep but it still qualified. However, he suddenly bucks up in his sleep and I'm forced to deepthroat his cock. I take hold of his hips and use his hip thrusts to slowly suck his precious erection. I can feel my _own_ erection growing slightly as I continue to suck. Eventually, his hot liquid enters my mouth and slips down my throat. That should be interesting to tell him about in the morning, or maybe I would just leave him to investigate my mischievous smirk and suspicious damp patch on the bedding and robes. I crawl back above the sheets and am about to go happily back to sleep, when a pair of cool, awaiting hands grip my shoulders.

"Oh no, if you're going to start the job, you have to finish it!" Jack growls, moving me in a way that causes my bum to point up slightly, with my head close to the pillow. I am so vulnerable as I feel his cock prod my entrance. Involuntarily, I cry out in pain as he enters me and my back curves at the recoil from pain. He continues to thrust into me so hard that I could feel the heat spread from his crotch to my cheeks I feel a hot blush spread and I bite my lip. But it starts to come pleasurable with every thrust, so my head falls onto the pillow. His spare hand, that's not resting on my hips, strokes my cock gaining speed and matching the rhythm of his hips. His cool, soft fingers are a privilege to feel again. It felt so good to be able to touch each other again. We haven't since Khreel came and... molested us. Our trust has never dropped, just we were on high alert all the time. So it was nice to finally have a break from that. I start to breath heavily and his breaths match mine. I can't hold back anymore. I let out consecutive moans and whimpers.

"Ah! J-Jack!" I breath, my cum spilling from me, hitting the sheets and Jacks hand. My moans and cum must've pushed him over his pleasure barrier because I feel his cum enter me, filling me with a warm pleasured feeling, and we collapse onto the bed, him resting lightly on top of and still inside me. Slowly he pulls out and I cant help but gasp. His hands snake over my shoulder and rest on my chest.

"I've missed this." Jack breaths. I nod in reply, loving the tingling sensation from his cool breath hitting the back of my neck. I feel his chest pressing against me as he tries to regain his breath. A few minuets pass where we are just enjoying each others embrace. However, I can't shake this painful feeling in my chest and head. I shake it off as just sudden sexual bliss. But it grows and start to feel like when Krheel invaded my head. I recoil and take a pained breath. I can't help but cry out.

"Pitch, what's wrong?!" Jack panics as I clutch my head in agony. I feel his hand press against my cheek and pulls my head to look at him. I bring my knees close to my chest and begin to scream out in agony. I pull away from Jacks comforting grip during a short interval of my pain and collapse of the bed. I crawl to my feet and stumble over to the door. The shadows curl and twist around me, forming my robes onto my body. The hard door offers no padding as I fall into it. Opening it, I fall through the doorway a couple of steps and grip the metal bar, stopping my bone breaking five story fall. I hear Jacks footprints cautiously pad along the wooden floor slats as he approaches me. He has quickly slipped on his jeans, but obviously left his hoodie, as I feel his torsos skin brush along my hand as I shift. I'm forced to put my hands back on the bar, however, to keep my balance.

"P-pitch, you're scaring me. Please. Tell me what's wrong." He soothes, his voice slightly shaky. By now the other North and the Yetis have heard the tremendous racket I've been making and have emerged to investigate.

"Pitch, what is wrong? What is noise?" North questions, tiredly and slightly annoyed.

"K-Khreel.." I stammer, pain drowning out my voice slightly. As if right on time, like there was a mental script between us, a shadowed hand grips my wrist.

"Give the man a prize." Khreel cackles, like its a sick game. He yanks his arm down, which causes me to flip over the bar. He shifts so I'm under him as we fall swiftly to the floor. I feel the air rush through my hair and past my head, his shadows rip and tear at my skin. I can only watch as Krheel looks directly into my eyes on our decent, like he's lost his mind and is now a twisted mad man. Has he always been like that though? Maybe the shadows caused it? Everything seemed to go into slow motion as we approached our final few meters. I drag my eyes away from the maniac above me and look to the balcony where I previously was. North is ordering the Yetis to do.. Something. It looked like he wanted to alert the other Guardians. Jack, however, Jack stood out the most in this moment. His face grief stricken and full of pain, panic, sadness and the sudden thought of loss. I try to lift the corners of my mouth into a reassuring smile. I'm able to form a very thin layer of shadowed cushion to try and break my fall. Everything seemed to return to its normal speed as I hit the floor. The doors bursting open above my head and Jacks screams. Khreels terrible screeches of laughter and the pain of impact and shadows attacking me reaching my nerves. I see Jack bolt down the stairs and Bunnymund lunge for Krheel, but he sinks through the the floor, his shadows following suit. I close my eyes. Maybe this'll give me some escape from the pain. I feel the atmosphere around me cool as Jacks hands take hold of my head and smooth through my hair and over my forehead. I don't want to talk, I don't even want to open my eyes. However, I need to tell Jack. My eyes gradually open and I look up at him. He seems thankful that I'm alive and can look at him.

"I-m not g-going to be ab-le to hea-l. To man-y sh-adows have le-ft." I gasp, trying to talk as clearly as I can. Jack looks down at me and I can see the tears forming in his eyes.

"He needs fear to survive and heal." Bunny interprets from Sandys images forming from the golden sand above his hand.

"We need to get him to a place laced with fear." Tooth suggests.

"But where." North ponders. Jack looks up at them and them back to me, his eyes caressing the pain slightly and my insides.

"I know somewhere." Jack whispers. I relax in his hands, if anyone could heal me, Jack certainly could.

I watch the clouds go past us as I lie on the seats of Norths sleigh, Jack holding me tightly in his embrace. As North guided the reindeer toward our destination, which was unknown to me, the other Guardians stood ready in case of an attack. I keep feeling like giving up will be easier. If I let go, the Guardians will be safe. But that was stupid thinking, I don't think _Jack_ would even let me slip away. I was thankful for the Guardians to try and stick to the dark and night as much as they could for me. However, we're forced into bright light when we come to land in what looks like a theme park. Almost instantly, I'm hit by fear and anxiety. I breath in heavily.

"This is the only immediate place I could think of. I'm sorry if its not enough." Jack tells me, softly, helping me out of the sleigh. I smirk and pull away from him slightly, walking toward people waiting in line to a ride.

"The anxiety of waiting in line, the fear as child and parent get in the coaster awaiting it to start. I can breath again!" I sigh, running my fingers over the rails to keep people in line.

"It's Santa!" I hear one person exclaim.

"The Easter bunny!" Another joins.

Sandman, Tooth fairy, Jack Frost. Their names kept streaming from people's mouths. Believers. Not once, however, is my name mentioned and I can feel the fear slipping from my grasp. I sink to the shadows and toward the haunted house. The surge of energy and fear I got from their is breath taking, but not enough to defeat Khreel. For a long time now, my favorite place to wreak fear was in the children's hall of mirrors. The pure pleasure of watching their eyes dart around them as a shadow or slightest reflection skims past them that doesn't belong to anyone in sight. The tears welling in their eyes of the fear they aren't alone in their and that this mystery person could be anywhere amongst the reflections. I spot a young girl, treading the corridor. Alone, scared, _petrified_ even, and in the darkness. I could already smell her fear, no matter about feel it. I send a stray shadow to rush along a mirror next to her. I watch as her body flinches, head swings to the side and eyes widen. She sees nothing. I chuckle slightly seeing her footsteps quicken to leave the corridor as quickly as she can. I send a stream of shadows this time to cover each mirror in my image. I follow them and stand in front of her.

"Nightmares are my friend, child. I am the Boogeyman. Tell me your fears." I smirk. What happens next though shocks me.

"I'm scared I'll never get out!" She cries, looking up at me. I choke on my words.

"W-wait can you see me?" I stammer. She nods her head. I recall the shadows and look down at the marvelous girl.

"You just said you're the boogeyman? My mummy told me about you. You are a nasty man who lives on children's bad dreams and fears. But she said that no one believes on you." The girl explains. She was, what, nine or ten? But her words hurt. Until she continues.

"But I don't think that's true. Daddy always said its what's you have been told to do. You can't help it. Nasty or not, _nobody_ should be alone." She finishes, wrapping her arms around my waist. I freeze in shock, but I find myself hugging her back.

"Could you do me a favor? When you leave here don't tell anyone about this, but tell people I am back and that you're scared?" I request. She smiles and nods. She begins to run down the corridor toward the exit, her small red shoes hitting the concrete floor.

"By mister Boogeyman." She giggles.

I've left the hall of mirrors, to find all the children and some parents looking fearful. That young child must've spread the news well. I feel back to full health and strength again. But her words: "It's what you've been told to do." I glare up at the white circle in the satin blue sky. It was him. He made me lonely! Everyday I worry about him sending another brat to destroy the relationship I have built with the Guardians. I approach the group, ignoring the moon, and they all have crossed arms. I raise a questioning eyebrow at them, but I already know what is happening. The panicked people around us gave it away.

"What did you do?" Bunny questions, signaling to the panic around us.

"A little girl saw me in the hall of mirrors. She wasn't scared of me...I'm losing my touch. But she came outside and obviously spread about my return." I explain truthfully, slightly sidetracking at the thought that she didn't scream or anything when she saw me.

"Someone saw you? Thats great!" Jack congratulates, hugging me tightly.

"I suggest we leave before people start spotting Pitch." North explains. Ushering us into the sleigh.

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope this didn't seem to rushed or straying from the story line. I have exams tomorrow and Monday so that might sidetrack me slgihty, but I'll try and get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. Thanks again x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys :/ Been super busy and now I'm on work experice :3 Anyways here's chapter... 7 ... I think... enjoy ^^**

The panic at the theme park really helped build up my strength and power. Actually, I was stronger. So many shadows have rejoined me again, at least double Krheel's. I think it was about time to confront him. To get rid of him out of my life. Out of _our_ life I correct myself looking down at Jacks hand clasped with mine. I'll leave without Jack. He'll be safer here, so I'll leave later when his attention isn't fully on me. Maybe when him and North are discussing about the upcoming Christmas Eve. Right now, I'm just enjoying this moment with Jack, sitting by the window and the setting sun and rising moon lighting up the little area we were in. The colour the two separate contrasting objects made was a beautiful silver orange that seemed to make our skin glow and sparkle. It really outlined the individual frost particles on Jacks hoodie and how some would sink into the fabric lines and grooves. I'm glad the window ledge was like a seat. It enabled me and Jack to lean with each other, fit together, wrap our arms around each other, basking in the moonlight. Ironic that the moon was my worst enemy, yet when he was there, it's the time I was made to come out. I can't escape from him. No matter how much he wanted me gone. It daunts on me at times. I hug Jack tightly, and his hands comfort and caress my cheeks. I think the guardians have started to grow accustom to seeing me and Jack together and entwined in a casual day. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't care less if they didn't like it. Me and Jack were happy, that's what mattered. But it's still nice to know that even Bunny was starting to accept us. I lean my head lightly on jacks, my nose and mouth buried slightly in his hair. I could smell the gorgeous scent of him, of when you wake up on a winter morning with the smell of the cold and frost. I think there was even a slight tint of cinnamon there too. This moment seemed to prefect for what's happened in recent events. This upcoming and inevitable battle between me and Krheel will decide the fate of my future, the Guardians and especially Jacks too I suppose, weather I'll be beside them all or not. I gradually begin to realize that during these thoughts, and that it could be my last moment with Jack, I've starting hugging him tighter and holding him closer.

"Pitch? Are you ok?" Jacks asks, obviously sensing my nervousness.

"I'm fine." I nod, loosing my grip. I can see Tooth approaching us by flitting past Norths globe.

"Jack, North would like to see you in his office." She smiles. Jack nods and, after sharing a parting kiss with me, takes to the stairs. Tooth sits next to me as I straighten up.

"You two are going strong?" She questions, a warm smile on her face.

"Yes. I'm a changed person because of that spirit." I smile, watching Jack fly up to the floor that involves the office.

"I'm glad to hear that. Its nice to see you two in a relationship. You suit each other perfectly." She tells me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Then, she stands and leaves me to attend to the baby tooths. My opinions on the Guardians have changed greatly and their views on me probably have too. I don't really want to lose them, but if this battle doesn't go in my favor, I get the feeling that Krheel will use me somehow that I get to see them before I die... But that's not going to happen. I need to win for Jack. I guess now is the only chance I'm going to get. Shadows curl and twist around me and I begin my travel down the hallway. I slip past yetis and elves and exit the North Pole workshop. Using the shadows once again, swiftly, travel to my lair. My lair that was taken from me and is being deprived from my shadows. The thought of neglect going toward the lost nightmares and many rooms without my presence. I might be the King of Nightmares, the boogeyman man, but I'm not a pig.

It still felt strange to me, approaching my lair and not seeing the abandoned bed there anymore. Unwanted memories from the feeling of not being believed in are now securely locked away in my head and I don't intend to unlock the padlock anytime soon.

"You're a long way from safety." That disgusting voice snarls from within the shadows.

"I want you out of my lair and away from my life!" I order, clenching my fists. A few stray nightmares join my growing army, sensing their masters presence again.

"What do you aim to achieve from this Pitch? A fight? A sense of achievement? A chance to show off to your lover and former enemies?" Krheel continues to stream bullshit and taunts.

"Knowing that Jack and the Guardians are safe from a dickhead!" I growl. I scan around, looking for the figure. I send a few horses to scan the walls.

"Now now, no need to get aggressive. Anyway, speaking of the snowflake, where is he? Your pet got lost?" He cackles, still cowering in the shadows.

"Leave him out of this! He's safe with the Guardians!" I exclaim, protectively and shouting at he air.

"You're sure about that?" Krheel questions, emerging from the shadows. I look over to him, glare at him. However, my stomach drops when I see the Guardians wrapped with the shadows, trapped in their grasp. Everyone except Jack! Khreel continues to step forward... Pulling Jack with him. Khreels hand is down Jacks trousers, stroking slightly, and his other hand has his fingers gripping inside Jacks mouth on his teeth. Jacks face killed me inside. The worry, pain and pure look that was practically pleading for help. I gather nightmare sand in my hands in anguish and prepare to throw it at the monstrosity. However, he pulls Jack in front of him and grips his crotch harder. Jack cries out in pain and his legs buckle, yet Krheel continues to hold him up.

"I don't think you really want to throw that." My enemy chuckles, watching as the sand slips out of my hand and each grain disintegrating into the dark.

"Me, on the other hand, couldn't care less if your pathetic pet gets hurt." Khreel grins menacingly. Shadows begin to wrap around Jack as Khreel moves away. Slowly the shadows shift around him and he begins to scream in agony. I take a step forward, feeling powerless over this situation.

"You have about ten minuets before your lover will die a painful death of blood loss." Khreel taunts, "kill me before then and you might be able to save him." He finishes. Almost instantly, I raid my hands to my sides, sending nightmare horses dashing along walls, through cracks and into different rooms. I head toward the Guardians and try to pry the shadows off but that results into Jacks screaming increasing in volume. It was becoming ears plotting and unbearable for me to hear.

"Oh, I should've mentioned, try to help the Guardians escape and I'll kill Jack here and now, but in the most painful way I can think of." Khreels voices warns. Bastard! I pull away from the Guardians. I hear a nightmare horse whinny and I drag my eyes to its direction. It rears up and I see Khreels eyes pierce through the darkness he has become shrouded in. Before, slipping back into the shadows again, I feel the pain of the nightmare horses death as it falls to the floor, Kreels nightmares embedding in the sand. I quickly use the shadows to get me to the certain locate and grip Khreels thin clothing. Yanking him out of the shadows, I throw him of the ledge were perched on. He falls to the floor and lands on his chest. Forming a now and arrow in my hands, I aim it at his head, pull it back and fire. Shit, it's hit his shoulder instead. He cries out in agony, put continues to get up and begins to stumble toward the Guardians. I aim again and this time hit him in his legs calf. Letting the bow and arrow disintegrate, I slip back into the shades and appear infront of the fallen fragment of myself. He is crawling helplessly toward me, gripping the ends of my robe.

"Pathetic." I sneer, looking down at him and my lips curling in disgust. I form a spear in my hands, ready to pierce it through his chest, when he interrupts.

"One problem Pitch." Khreel smirks. I begin to feel and warm liquid trickle from my shoulder and leg. Pulling the fabrics from my shoulder, I see my crimson blood trickle from a large open wound.

"Kill me and you are basically killing yourself. I'm still apart of you." He laughs pained. The words and breath are caught in my throat. If I kill him, I lose my life and Jack loses me, if I don't kill him, I lose Jack and the Guardians. I glance and the four guardians, and hear the agonised tears from jack. It doesn't take long for my mind to be made up. I raise the spear above my head and thrust it down in Khreel. I feel it pierce his skin and muscle. He falls still instantly and the shadows holding Jack and the guardians disperse. I see Jack collapse to the floor, unmoving. I attempt to rush to him, but the pain in my chest causes my knees to buckle. Why did we always hurt?! I try to use the shadows to help me stay upright, but it doesn't work. I fall onto my lairs cold and colourless floor. I'm forced to crawl, desperate to get to my lover. However, I cannot get too far as my strength runs out and I'm forced to lie still, gasping for air. The guardians running to mine and Jacks aid is the last thing I can see, whilst Jacks unmoving and blurred figure is barely visible.

**Thanks for reading guys, sorry if it's a little on the short side. Also can people PLEASE reveiw on this and weather I should do a song fic? I've had one reveiw and two PM's on the song fic subject and I still can't make up my mind. Also can you put why or why not, ty xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is guys, final chapter of When Nightmare's Attack. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it x Sorry it's taken a while Google wouldn't open :S Again thanks guys all your veiws, favs, follows and reveiws really mean a lot to me and my writing xx You guys deserve my undivided attention when it comes to Fanfiction xx**

I feel his cool breath against the crook of my neck, warming slightly with every breath.

"Oh god! Pitch! Keep fucking me!" He moans burying his face into my flesh. I buck my hips into him quicker, as the mattress under my back rocks with my pace. His moans and whimpers of pleasure were pushing me to my climax quicker and quicker. I feel his tongue touch the crook of my neck and his teeth graze the skin. He's tilted me over, I can't take it anymore.

"Jack!" I gasp as come inside him.

I arch my back and breath deep. My eyes stretch open and take in the light around me. I grip what feels like bed sheets and raise my knees toward me, bending my knees, to stable myself, even though I was lying down. I could feel the beads of sweat over my body drying slowly and making me feel slightly sticky and cold.

"Whoa Pitch, easy. You are safe. Alive." North assures me from the bedside. I look over to his beaming face and the cup of warm eggnog on the table beside me.

"Where's Jack?!" I question, worried sick about the younger.

"He's fine, still recovering from Krheel in next room. He seemed fine in your dream though. We now know who the dominant one in relationship is." North chuckles. A very visible blush spreads across my face, I can feel its warmth, but I don't hang around to endure this. I have a snowflake to attend to. I yank the covers off me and dash toward the door.

"Pitch it's not wise to move in your condition." North warns. But I don't stop. Instead, I collapse through Jacks door, scramble back to my feet and fall onto the bed instead. God, I haven't felt so weak since the shadows were killing me. Jacks head turns to me and, weakly, he puts a hand on my head.

"Pitch." He whispers. I can feel his emotions killing my insides.

"For Christ sake, he's fine ya drongo!" Bunnymund, complains at my feelings. Jack looks over at me and smirks. He is fine!

"Oh rack of ya bloody show pony." I tease, eyeing at bunny to see his reaction.

"Hey-!" the guardian of Easter begins.

"Oh calm down rabbit, it was a joke." I calm. I look back at Jack and smile at him. Clambering onto the bed next to him, I envelop him in my arms tightly and feel his arms on my back.

"You're sure your ok?" I ask to reassure myself.

"I'm fine, just slightly weak on the walking and things." He replies, "same as you by the looks of things." He continues, referring to my earlier stumble. I hum in agreement, licking and then biting lightly on his ear. It must have been visible to the rest of the group because Bunny growls in annoyance.

"Nope, I'm not staying for all the lovey dovey crap." Bunny sighs, hopping out of the room. North and Tooth exit the room aswell.

"We'll give you some space." Tooth smiles warmly. However, Norths head pops back in, obviously ready to make some remark about what it seems like we are going to do. Thankfully, Tooth pushes him out before he can open his mouth.

"Leave them alone." I hear her order, muffled from the closed door. I feel Jacks hand press against my chest in the gap of my robes.

"You feel so cold." He mummers, clearly worried about my health.

"It's fine Jackie." I assure, smoothing my hands over his bare shoulders. The yetis were the medics of this place, obviously more trustworthy and skilled in profession than the elves, and they must've needed to get to Jacks chest, so have taken his hoodie off. I can see it neatly folded and laid onto a desk opposite us. His skin was so comforting to me, to be fair he himself was a lot more; his voice, eyes, lips, heart... But his skin was so soft and enjoyable to touch, it calmed me. I treasure every moment between me and Jack. I look at every detail, feel every heartbeat and enjoy every kiss and conversation. However, now that I see the aspects of this moment, his breath hit my skin at a very noticeable higher temperature.

"Your breath is hotter, are you ok? Do you feel warmer?" I question, beginning to panic and pressing a hand on his forehead. Becoming to warm could be serious to Jack, maybe even fatal!

"Pitch I've already said, it's not me, you're freezing! You're close to matching my temperature." Jack reminds me, "we should get you checked out." He continues, getting up. I take hold of his arm and press butterfly kisses all the way up to his shoulder.

"Please just stay. I'm fine really." I beg, looking into his perfect ice blue eyes. I don't want this moment to end. So my temperatures down a little. So what?

"No Pitch. You could be seriously ill. Stay here while I get the others." He tells me, slipping back into his hoodie and exiting the room. I slump back onto the bed. What did I have to do to get an undisrupted moment with him? I knew what all the temperature change meant, but I can already hear Jack requesting the other Guardians to come and see me. I hear their footprints approach and, eventually, see them walking up the corridor through the open door.

"I'm fine, really. Jack is just over reacting." I explain to them. "I know what's wr-" I begin, however a yeti shoves a thermometer into my open mouth. I frown at it and then at the creature as he takes it from my mouth.

"His temper is very low." Tooth examines, worried.

"Seriously. It's just because Khreel has gone. It's just like getting a scratch on your skin, eventually it'll heal. This is just because apart of me has gone. A part that should've never have been." I explain.

"Jack keep eye on him. We will check in one hour." North orders, eying me obviously not believing me. I groan in annoyance as they leave. I throw the sheets off me and stand.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Jack questions, getting ready to put me back to bed. He raises his pale hands toward me, but I take hold of them.

"I'm just going for a drink." I assure him, kissing his fingertips softly. I walk toward the bathroom sink and am about to lower my head when I catch my reflection in the mirror. I'm met by Krheel's evil smirk facing me. I stare for a while and am about to touch the glass when Jack calls my name.

"What's wrong?" He asks, tilting his head innocently. I look back and at my own reflection this time, gray skin tone, jet black hair. Maybe I was just imagining it, but I know apart of him is still there.

"Nothing Jackie." I reply walking toward him again, deciding not to think on the matter any more.

**And thats it guys, Thats the end of the story. I want to thank all of you that have read start to finish and especially to:**

Guest

Lady Minuialwen

Roseheart4271

GG

Heather Dehmer

Angryanimeperv64

XdeatheateramethystX

**For helping with my desicions and for sticking with the story. Your reveiws mean alot to me and help assure me that my story is on the right track.**

**Also thank you to these reveiws for reveiwing my other BlackFrost Fics:**

Sevvus

Heather Dehmer

Guest

Forestgirl99

darthcat

Waruitenshi

MelissaRM

Guest

Arukea

Evil Edd

MisplacedObject

Lady Minuialwen

thunder angel13

bloodysword99

FanTD97

hellomoto27

**Sorry If I have missed anyone out but truly thank you to everyone that have wrote a review it means a lot xxx**


End file.
